Just Like Old Times
by Rave The Rich
Summary: The sisters Abby and Cree Lincoln have had similar career paths, and those cross one night in Paris, France. Language, Martial Arts Violence, oneshot. Part of the 'Four on the Fourth' oneshot series of fics.


Just Like Old Times 

This is a 'Codename: Kids Next Door' fanfiction, and is part of the 'Four on the Fourth' project. This focuses on the sisters Abby and Cree Lincoln. It centers around the similar career paths they have taken long after business with the KND has wrapped up. Several other KND make appearences, and remember that the more things change, the more they stay the same. This fic is rated 'T' for martial arts violence and some language.

DISCLAIMER: 'Codename: Kids Next Door' is a production of Curious Pictures, created by Mr. (Tom) Warbutron. Author Rave the Rich does not own the concept of 'KND', and makes no funds from this story. Please do not flame.

* * *

DING-DING-DING

"Ladies and gentlemen" a ringside announcer booms. "Welcome to tonight's card of mixed martial arts action, and the very special main event of the evening, here at the Stade Pierre de Coubertin in the beautiful city of Light, Paris, France! Tonight, a special match sanctioned by the City-State Athletic commission and the International Fighting Corporation, promoter of the finest MMA action throughout the European Union."

"We bring to you tonight three five minute rounds of action inside the cage-encapsulated ring. In the event we cannot determine a winner within the three five minute rounds, we will go to the judges scorecards. The three judges in attendance are from Vancouver, Mr. Robert Howard, from Beriln, Germany, Mr. Deiter Weinich, and from Paris, France, Mr. Jean-Pierre Alesi. The referee in charge of the action in this ring is Mr. David Dean."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, tonight, for the first time in recorded mixed martial arts history, two sisters, both born in this very city several decades ago will collide in a match that can be described as a true 'Sister Act'. It is the match that the general public demanded, and tonight, they will surely get it, and then some. And now ladies and gentlemen, the participants."

The announcer is silent for a second and then the speakers surrounding the arena play a song at full blast. The song is "Holiday" by Madonna, and it accompanies the first part of this special bout. She had always thought that the song fit her in a way and her style. She is Abigail Lincoln, accompanied by her fiancee Heinrich, along with her good friend Nigel Uno and her corner persons.

"Introducing first at this time, she stands tall at 1.85 meters, (or 6'1"), and she weighed in this morning at 81 kilograms or (178 pounds). She is wearing blue with red and white trim. She is known around the world as 'The Laid Back Machine' for ability to stay cool and calm under the pressure of big fight atmospheres, such as the one she faces tonight, staring at her own flesh and blood at the other end of the ring in just a few moments." Abby, as she is known by her peers and the media, now makes her way inside of the cage, with only her cornermen and women accompanying her, as Henrich and Nigel take their seats close to the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome with a record of 24 victories, including 3 draws, and 13 wins by way of knockout with a total of only 2 defeats, currently residing in Hamburg, Germany, she is Abby Lincoln!"

Abby finds her way to one of the corners of the rings, and sits down in a nearby stool. Her thoughts are very focused right now. Ever since becoming a mixed martial artist at the age of 19, hoping to follow in her big sister's footsteps, her career has taken off, and she has seemingly made a name for herself all across Europe and Japan.

A hushed silence is now going through the crowd as they await Abby's opponent. Then a drum beat permeates through the speakers. It is the legendary metal song 'Iron Man' by Black Sabbath, and the young woman that enters alone to this anthem is Cree Lincoln, the sister of Abby and five years her senior. At age 32, she had been a veteran of this sport for over a decade, and nobody had been able to touch her in terms of ability, skill, power, or anything else. There is a reason why she was so dominant, as the ring announcer will tell the crowd, which is now screaming and cheering at the opportunity they get to see one of their native daughters compete.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen" the announcer booms, as he is nearly screaming over the loud cheers of the crowd. "Her opponent. She currently resides in Vancouver, British Columbia, in the great country of Canada. She stands tall as a mountain at 1.99 meters (or 6'6") tall, and she weighed in this morning at 95 kilograms (or 212 pounds) of solid granite. She is wearing her traditional solid black. Known all over the world throughout her fifteen year career as one of the undisputed greatest mixed martial artists of all time, she has made it 'just another day in the office' knocking out opponents with her devastating combinations, such as her back heel trip into ground punches, or her spine-shaking belly to belly throws onto the canvas, and her infamous triangle choke."

"Her skill has given her a record that is unmatched by any other woman or man in the whole of the sport. She has amassed an unheard of 49 victories with no draws, and 41 of those wins coming by way of knockout with no defeats. Tonight, she faces perhaps her most unique challenge to date, as her younger sister has answered the challenge she made many months prior in the United States. Ladies and gentlemen, I bring to you the number one ranked mixed martial artist for the past eight years in a row. I give to you Cree... Lincoln!"

Entering the ring alone, she signals to the crowd and lets them know that she appreciates their support over the years. But tonight, it's not about the crowd as it is about the person standing on the opposite side of the ring. They meet each other in the middle of the ring, with the referee knowing that there is no chance of any prefight shenanigans. Cree whispers into her sister's ears.

"I'm gonna beat your ass... just like old times" she says with a smile.

"Try me, Miss selective memory" Abby retorts. As she does so, the referee comes in between the two for prefight instructions.

"Okay" says referee Dean. "Abby and Cree Lincoln, this is a three round bout, with five minutes each per round between you two. I explained the rules to you two prior to the match in both of your respective locker rooms. Keep in mind that the match is sanctioned by the IFC, and to keep those rules and regulations in mind. I expect a good, clean fight. Both of you obey my commands at all times in the ring with no exceptions, otherwise I do have the right to disqualify one of you. Are there any questions, you two" the referee asks? Neither Abby or Cree opened their mouths. "Then touch gloves, and come out fighting!" Abby and Cree hand pound with both of their grappling gloves and go back to their corners.

Despite the different styles that Abby and Cree possess, and the unprecedented winning streak of Cree, odds makers are actually only giving Abby a 6-1 disadvantage. Abby, prior to entering the world of professional mixed martial arts, was a very successful amateur boxer in the United States, garnering a record of 47-2-1 (W-L-D) over a four year period. She continues to do amateur boxing cards even while still a part of MMA. Abby is also a skilled kickboxer, earning a record of 13-2 over five years of kickboxing.

Cree's path has in reality begun since she was about four years old. She was the yongest person in the history of her taekwondo dojo to earn a black belt at the age of six. She has since been upgraded to an eighth degree in taekwondo, and has spun of her success in that discipline into success in Judo and Brazilian Ju-Jitsu, the latter being a popular methodology in MMA. She has even opened her own camp for aspiring male and female mixed martial artists; a training camp that has often been described as 'modern day torture'. Experts and journalists in MMA have stated that she was born to be a martial artist, and her career ranks up there with some of the greatest names in the sport.

But to Abby and to Cree, all of the accolades and praise from journalists and reporters means little; especially at this moment in time. Although there will be an experienced official in the ring with the two, in their minds, this sanctioned match is a throwback to old times when there was no referee.

When Cree was a young member of the KND, registered as 'Numbuh 11', she guided her young sister, who was also a member of the KND registered as 'Numbuh 5' in the ways of discipline through the martial arts. Upon turning on that group, the two would have legendary battles. Abby was on the side of the Kids Next Door, while Cree was a top assailant of the group known as the teen ninjas.

When business with both of those factions wrapped up, the two sisters finally reconciled, albeit in the face of a family tragedy, as their mother passed away before Abby went to university. Since then, Cree and Abby have migrated to this growing sport to become two cornerstones of the female heavyweight and middleweight divisions, respectively.

"Ready" asks the referee? He does a 'come together' symbol with his arms and says "Let's rock and roll!"

DING

And as per the instructions of referee Dean, the two girls come together in boxing stances, touching each other's right glove as they await any action between the other that would warrant taking control of the bout. At this point, it is merely a feeling out process; similar to foreplay before sexual intercourse, with neither party willing to show their hand early, and both individuals being sticklers for quite rewarding surprises.

Cree starts out with some minor rabbit punching to the midsection of Abby, and Abby responds to this by repeatedly kicking Cree's right ankle on its side. To this reaction from Abby, Cree bends the leg that Abby isn't kicking, and brings it forward past Abby's ankle. Abby looks down and sees this. Knowing what could result from this, Abby sidesteps several times and successfully avoids Cree's infamous back heel trip.

Abby and Cree then proceed to circle the ring, again in boxing stances, attempting to find open area to punch each other. It has turned into a technical boxing match, with neither party showing a superior edge as the two trade jabs, uppercuts, hooks, and a few haymakers here and there.

After 15 more seconds with both in a fighting stance and neither woman landing a punch, Cree begins to get a little cocky, as she puts both hands on her hips for less than three seconds. Abby responds by chuckling just a little bit while still in her fighting stance, but Cree was able to catch her off guard with a perfectly placed jab, right under Abby's chin. The blow was enough to knock Abby down to the ground.

From that point, it was academic, as Cree, quicker than a cat on cocaine, pounced her younger sister, mounted her, and punched her several times with her left and right fists. The referee in good consciousness could not allow Cree to continue to do that for any lengthy period of time, so he called for Cree to stop after five seconds, though to Abby it felt more like five minutes.

The bell rings several times, signaling the end of the fight. The fans were very much livid at the result, believing that had Cree not tricked her sister into letting her guard down for only a brief moment, the result of the match might have been different. Despite the wild atmosphere, the two sisters hug in the center of the ring while it fills with important people, inculding friends and acquantinces of both fighters, the MMA promoter, et. al.

"No hard feelings, 'eh Abigail?" asks Cree.

"We'll talk it over at the cafe tonight" Abby says in response. Cree pats her younger sister on the shoulder, as both of them go over to the referee.

After the initial buzz dies down, the bell rings once again. "Ladies and gentlemen, referee David Dean has made his decision. Here is the result of the fight. In two minutes and 36 seconds of round number one, the winner of this contest, by way of a knockout through punches; she is still undefeated in professional mixed martial arts, Cree Lincoln!" Referee Dean raises the hand of the winner, which warrants a large amount of boos from the near 5,000 in attendance for this event.

The announcer now makes his way to both sisters, seeking interview time and post match thoughts.

"Cree" the announcer begins, "it's now 50-0 for you. Tell me just what does that mean to you?"

"Several things" Cree says, smiling. "For one, it is a testament to my longevity in the sport. Number two, it's proof that you can go out there every night and do it without 'enhancements', and finally, it puts a feather in the cap of all those that come through the Lincoln camp in Vancouver hoping to be the next Liddell or the next Fedor, Shamrock, Gracie, Cro Cop, Rampage, Hughes or what have you. And I just want to give everyone at the Lincoln camp a shout out, but this means that we're just gonna have to work that much harder to get to 51-0."

"Okay, Cree. Thank you. Abby." The ring announcer now turns to Abby, who is getting a hug and kiss from Heinrich while the interviewer asks, "Things looked pretty even from where I was sitting, and had she not tricked you and lulled you into a false sense of security, things might have turned out differently. Your thoughts?"

"I don't know about that, quite honestly" says Abby. "Cree's just the best, and if wasn't then, it would have been at some other time. She just knows so many ways to beat you apart from the moves she does in the ring. Psychology does exist, and it is most prevalent in her performance tonight. Just the way that she can catch you off guard in a split second is... disturbing. But I don't mind losing in this instance. I'm content with knowing that I'm a part of history. Now we'll just take this time, me and all of my friends, family and future family, and just just grab a bite to eat, and celebrate."

"Abby, thank you. Now back to you, Cree. As you know, at 50-0, an unprecedented mark in the sport, there will be many individuals out there that will want to ruin your party and put the first blemish on your record. As a matter of fact, there is an American newspaper that has compiled a list of people that would like to challenge you in the near future."

"Could you name them off?" Cree asks, anticipating hearing the names. "I network, and I might just know a few of these people."

"Okay. How about Valerie Gray?"

"Umm..." Cree thinks. "Sorry. Not ringing a bell."

"Okay. What about the name Elmyra Duff?"

"That... no I don't know her either. Who else?"

"Miranda Killgallen?"

"No dice" says Cree, shaking her head.

"Max Gibson?"

"No. Don't know her either."

"Ummm..." the interview says, clearly frustrated. "How about Aka Pella?"

Cree says nothing. She just shakes her head.

"Okay, there's one more name on this list."

"Spill it," Cree says, becoming impatient.

"Do you know Susie Carmichael?" Cree scrunches her face and rubs her chin. Obviously the name has triggered soemthing inside the mind of the dreadlocked mixed martial artist, but she concludes that it might have just been deja vu.

"Sorry Charlie. Confused her with another person named Carmichael. Anyway, they'll all have to take a number, cause my next victim-- sorry. My next _opponent_ will be Francine Fulbright in about nine weeks at the Tokyo Dome in the MMA festival for peace. And then I get a mini vacation, beating the shit out of my new trainees."

"Thanks for your time, Cree, and congratualtions, my friend."

"No problem" Cree says, leaving with her entourage including her husband Maurice, and best friend Chad Dixon, while everyone begins to file out of the arena.

Indeed it was a sister act, though lasting only slightly longer than most early Mike Tyson fights, ask anyone who was there for the entire card, and they will say the same two words; 'it delivered'.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I particularly liked the announcer naming off many of the characters that Cree Summer has voiced, yet Cree Lincoln didn't know any of them. Let me know what you thought about it! Please read and review! 


End file.
